


When I’m With You...

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Song Fic It’s All for you  Sister Hazel





	When I’m With You...

Flying thru the air she was having a moment, as she heard the jet she looked down and took off to the left. She was not really thinking of any aircraft being around but this was National City.  
She was on her way back to the office Miss.Grant was on her back and she planned on being there the highlight of her work life was Miss.Grant . Sometimes she chuckled at the things she did.  
She was at her desk when the phone rang, as she answered their was a rush in the office as Miss. Grant walked in with a trail of office personnel.  
“Catco.”  
“Kiera!!!”  
“I have your number and we will call you back.” Kara was up and into Cat’s office.  
“Yes, Miss.Grant”  
“Oh good Kiera I need you to schedule dinner for me tonight and Adam.”  
“Well, wow that’s great.”  
“Yes I think so and Kiera I know you know.”  
“Yes, Miss.Grant.” Kara smiled and went back to her desk.  
The day passed with very few hassles the copier went crazy and was shooting paper out, maintenance was complaining that kids today   
can’t do anything for themselves.  
Kara was still going thru her list of things that had to be done. She had found the perfect place for the two but when Miss.Grant called her in and again.  
“Miss.Grant I’ve spent some time getting to know Adam and Dave and Busters is a great place plus it be a nice evening.”  
“I don’t know, we’ll if you like I’m not busy tonight I could come along if you are concerned.”  
“Well thank you for worrying this is a big moment for me.”  
“I am aware Miss.Grant.”  
“Well, now why don’t you go. Oh and Kiera thank you.” Kara knew Adam coming to dinner was a very serious moment.  
TBC....


End file.
